The Chase
by Sebastian's Kat
Summary: "You can't catch me kazuma"  "I will catch you haruhi even after death i will catch you and take you"  I KNOW IT SOUNDS WEIRD FOR A SUMMARY BUT ITS PRETTY GOOD...I THINK PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**S'sKat: Hey people this is my first ever ghost hunt fanfic but i loved the anime so much that i couldn't resist just to let you know I've never read the manga but i do know who gene is and stuff just from reading the fanfics so since i don't know enough about him i decided to not include him sorry but i would probably mess him up if i tried so I'm just going to stick with my characters and the anime's characters ok?And also i really don't know how honorifics work so i'm just going to us mr. and mrs. k? Now Naru would you like to do the honors?**

**Naru: No thank you**

**S'sKat: Mai then?**

**Mai: Sure S'sKat does not own ghost hunt in anyway if she did then the anime series would've lasted longer**

_* She ran down the corridors of the house giggling to herself in her black summer dress accented with one red bow in the center of her bust the skirt flowing behind her "You can't catch me Kazuma" she squealed hiding in a nearby room "Oh but i will Haruhi, for its my right to have you" Kazuma called as he entered the room he saw his bride standing on the balcony staring out at the beach her long auburn hair flowing in the sea air. She turned slowly to him when suddenly she was suspended in the air by a rope around her neck...suicide. _

_"You can't catch me Kazuma..."*_

Mai woke up with a start 'Something tells me we will be getting a case today' Mai thought

Normal POV

In the office

Mai walked through the door to see Naru with a customer then after she set her stuff down the infamous command rang through the base "Mai tea"

"Yes, boss man" She replied snidely to counter measure Naru's tone which just earned her a glare from the O so mighty one himself she just smiled as she got three cups down.

Mai listened to the conversation as she brought the tea to the three men seated in the main lounge the client stopped his story to smile at her. He was young maybe 20 years old and very good looking he was tall had brown hair, blue eyes, and a winning smile to top it all off. So she smiled a kind smile back. Then he started again:

"So as I was saying Mr. Shibuya my brother Igota Kazuma" Mai perked up at the name with wide eyes while Naru just glared at her from out of the corner of his eye "Died about 3 months ago and ever since strange things have been happening in our family hotel."

"Like what Mr. Igota" Naru pried

"Well my former bell boy Kouichi started acting strange, he started getting really close to the female group that was currently staying at the hotel. At first I just thought he was flirting like all teenage boys do" 'Except naru' thought mai "but then some of the women started complaining that he tried to 'get too close' if you know what you mean so i fired him but the next day another employee started acting the same way so I fired him to but each time I fire one of the ones that act strange another one starts acting like that"

_'Just sounds like you hired the wrong people to me' _Mai thought

"Just sounds like you hired the wrong people to me" Naru replied calmly

_'Eh! What the? Thats creepy!' _Mai screamed in her head

"I know it doesn't sound like much but lately I've been having other experiences too like at night i hear a voice saying 'I'm gonna catch you Haruhi...' over and over again coming from the hallway but when i go to look its empty and to make matters worse my late brothers deceased wife, she killed herself shortly after the marriage for unknown reasons, her name was Haruhi."

"I'm so sorry for everything you've been through" Mai bowed slightly.

"Oh please Mrs..."

"Taniyama, Mai Taniyama you can call me Mai" Mai replied cheerfully

"Yes well Mai you shouldn't apologize its not like your causing this"

"I know but i just feel bad for you Mr. Igota"

"Please call me Kyon"

"Now that pleasantries are done we will be needing 3 room for us to work and sleep in please give Mrs. Taniyama your information" Naru interrupted

"Don't have to tell me twice I would've given it to her anyway" Kyon smirked as he say a blush creep up her face

_'Oh my god! Is he flirting with me?' _Mai thought as she took the paper from Kyon

"So tomorrow Mr. Shibuya?"

"Yes Mr. igota" Naru replied

"Have a nice day" Mai called after Kyon

"Already had a pretty good day" Kyon said as he closed the door

"Well he was nice"

"Mai call everyone tell them to be here by 7:00" Naru said

"7:00 as in a.m.?"

"No Mai p.m." Naru rolled his eyes

"Hey don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Just call everyone ok or is that to hard for you?"

"Fine!"

"Oh and Mai"

"What naru?"

"Stay away from Mr. Igota"

"Why?"

"Because"

"That's not an answer!"

"I believe that was an answer just not the one you wanted"

"Naru...Naru give me a strait answer!"

As Naru closed the door he faintly heard "Jerk" coming from mai he just smirked and closed the door.

**S'sKat: So what did you guys think hope you all like it so far sorry for any errors tell me if i got Naru or Mai's characters off in any way thanks for reading review and tell me what you think. Remember reviews give me energy to write :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**S's Kat: Hey people my deepest apologies for not putting up the next chapter but first it was school, then grandparents, and then my stupid wifi CURSE YOU WIFI! *cough cough* excuse that outburst it was quite improper.**

**Mai: Improper? who the hell are you and what have you done with Kat?**

**Naru: Mai that is kat, don't blame her for trying to be polite, unlike you.**

**Mai: It's an expression and I AM TOO POLITE!**

**Naru: yes because yelling in someone's ear is polite. **

**S's Kat: *whisper* guys my parents are sleeping they'll send me to the mental hospital again if you talk too loud.**

****Disclaimer**MxN: Sorry and Kat Doesn't own ghost hunt.**

**S's Kat: Or does she?**

**Mom: Honey you're talking to yourself again do we need another doctors appointment?**

**S's Kat: No No i swear i'm fine!**

**Mai: Yeah She's fine!**

**S's KatxNaru: *face palms***

**Mom: Frank get the anesthetic we have to go back!**

**Dad: Coming Mary!**

**S's Kat: *whimper* Help me...**

* * *

><p>10:00 a.m.<p>

At Igota Residence

"This is a hotel?" Monk questioned "It only has three stories."

"Well it's family owned so it probably used to be a house" Ayako defended.

"Well it does look a little old doesn't it?" John replied.

"Hey guys ya think you could give me a hand?" Mai yelled.

"Sure Mai but one question first, why are you wearing that?" Monk questioned.

"It's just a summer dress what's wrong do i look bad?" Mai questioned as she spun to look at herself.

"No, no, it's just you don't usually try to be pretty *thwack* ouch! What's wrong with you, old hag?"

"Don't criticize her i told he to wear it for your information"

"Why Ayako?" john questioned as he grabbed a box.

"Because the _cute _20 year old who hired us has a crush on our little Mai and cause I told her too" Ayako replied

"Well at least we know Mai can pull off a dress" monk commented and flinched as Ayako raised her hand to hit him again.

"Well, old man at least we don't know if you can or do you already know that answer " Mai smiled so much like a cat that if she sprouted ears and a tail it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

Everyone gawked for a moment then started to laugh except for monk who just looked shocked "Hey that hurt, ok so now i understand the dress now but what about being barefoot?"

"Because _someone _when she came to pick me up threw my flats into my bag and forced me to wear these" Mai held up a pair of silver 3-inch heels that matched her midnight blue sun-dress. "would _you _want to wear these and lug boxes up two flights of stairs?"

"No" They all replied

* * *

><p>Naru looked towards his companions and grimaced 'Why is Mai wearing a dress? I told her to stay away from Igota so what does she do she dresses up, Idiot' Naru thought angrily.<p>

"Could you all stop blabbering and get some work done?" Naru ordered as he glared at everyone eventually landing on Mai. "and mai next time you decide you want to dress up...don't"

'The only reason I did agreed to dress up was so maybe Naru would notice me but maybe that was a bad idea well he did say to stay away from Kyon, but if he's going to be like that then try this on for size' Mai thought as she smiled at Naru then she put on one hell of an act for the team "What Naru you don't like it?" she pouted "I thought you liked dark colors? And to think i worked so hard to pick the dress out and do my hair darn!" Mai smiled even bigger when she saw the slight shock in his face. 'Never insult a girl naru especially when she dressed up for you in the first place' Mai thought.

'She's trying to trick me into apologizing well played Mai but I refuse to back down but i need to understand her angle fine you win this battle Mai but remember I don't like losing' Naru thought "No Mai you look good just don't let it interfere with your work" Naru scowled as he walked away from they gawking team and smirking Mai.

"Did what i think just happened, happen or am I just getting old?" Ayako questioned in shock

"Probably both" Monk replied as he grabbed a box and rushed away before Ayako could react.

"Mai?" John whispered

"Come on your heard naru we can't let anything interrupt our work"

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone how are you i hope the following rooms fit your expectations. Mr. Shibuya I know you said you only needed two rooms to sleep in i thought that since i do own a hotel and my customers are rather fleeting in numbers I've prepared enough rooms for everyone to have their rooms" Kyon stated smiling then added "and don't worry they're all in the same hallway and right next to each other and one hallway away from the room for your equipment" 'Wow each of us get our own room so cool!' Mai thought<p>

"That is very generous thank you Mr. Igota" Naru replied smiling but not with his eyes 'What the heck we just got a great thing and naru is looking at Kyon like he just killed someone does he really not trust him?' Mai thought

"Wow you are so generous" Ayako exclaimed in a flirty manner 'If ayako keeps this up i think i'm going to be sick and by the look of it monk is just about to kill kyon is he jealous?' Mai thought smirking as she made her way to monk then whispered. "You do realize you look really jealous right now"

Monk then froze "W-what do y-you mean?" Monk stuttered back

"Don't worry I think i'm the only one who noticed" Mai then smiled and followed Naru down the hall.

"So Mai" Kyon started

"Yes Mr. Igota?" Kyon visibly deflated with her not using his first name

"I told you to call me kyon, mai"

"I would on any other occasion but i need to be professional"

Naru smirked at mai's reply 'Well at least she's not flirting back i really don't trust him'

"Oh well maybe we could go on a date sometime" Kyon smiled brightly

'Think mai, think you can't be rude but you can't say yeah sure either' Mai thought 'I got it!'

She then stopped walking and face kyon who had also stopped thank god they were at the back of the group "I am terribly sorry if i gave you the wrong idea but i am actually trying to grab someone else's attention and i truly don't think i should distract myself from that" 'If that doesn't get him to leave me alone then i am so screwed' Mai then looked at where the group was and they were all looking at us and she was really embarrassed she felt like she would die but she redirected her focus to kyon but she almost screamed he looked really angry no scratch that he looked like he was about ready to kill someone mai's smile disappeared almost instantly.

"Bitch..." Kyon growled 'What did he just call mai?' Naru thought angrily

Mai looked at him shocked "W-what did you just say?"

"You're a whore!" Kyon yelled as he stepped forward and mai did the opposite by backing up "M-Mr. Igota?" He then slapped he across the face which sent her to the floor Naru then went up to Mr. Igota very calmly and shot him a murderous glare before he leaned down and picked up mai and walked past everyone down to the soon to be base but not before stopping next to a fuming monk and saying "Don't damage him to much he's still a client" mai looked shocked up at naru then back a monk who was now walking towards kyon.

"W-wait naru..." mai whispered with a scratchy throat from the shock he looked down at he and said "No" before closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any spelling errors blame it on the strait jacket. My toes aren't very trust worthy. Well Read, Review, and Repeat. Also i was originally was going to have naru been the crap outta kyon but i thought that this was more naru please let me know what you think and if i should adjust anyone's personality kk?<strong>

**Thank You and_(please insert time of day here)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey people! I'm back and i didn't take too long, yeah!**

**Naru: Why don't you update every like two days like a good little writer?**

**Me: Cause i am writing a story with my own characters and the are very important to me i'm even drawing them!**

**Mai: *gasp* Are they more important then us? (tears in eyes)**

**Me: Noooo... (looks away)**

**Mai: It's true and i thought we were special (starts crying into naru's shoulder)**

**Naru: You're awful come on mai would you like some ice-cream we can steal some of Kat's deep freeze**

**Me: Come on guys those characters are like my other personalities so they are like me and I don't own Ghost hunt ...don't touch my ice-cream! **

**Mai's POV**

**In The Base**

* * *

><p>As naru set me down on the couch and moved to sit down next to me i glanced to the door 'could i make it to the door they shouldn't hurt Mr. Igota even if he did hit me' i moved to get up as fast as i could but as i stood up naru grabbed my wrist and made me sit back down only a <em>lot<em> closer to him then i originally was in-fact i was almost sitting on him i blushed. He then reached up to my face with his handkerchief and dabbed it on my forehead 'he slapped me why is he putting it on my forehead' then i looked at the handkerchief and saw blood 'oh that makes sense i must've hit my head on the floor and cut it'

"Are you ok, Mai?" 'why does he want to know why is he being so nice?'

"Yeah i'm fine but they shouldn't hurt Mr. Igota" Naru stopped tending to my cut and his eyes hardened

"You're too nice sometimes, he hit you and called your a bitch and a whore all because you turned him down he deserves some punishment" Naru replied angrily gripping the handkerchief so much that his knuckles turned white i smiled at him and put my on his to calm him down which worked.

"Hey it's ok calm down don't strangle the handkerchief just cause your angry" I laughed at the expression on his face it was a mix of confusion, anger, and something between happiness and...l-love, no that's ridiculous he's probably happy that i listened to his order. I then realized then that somehow we had gotten even closer which i hadn't thought possible but it was cause if i leaned forward just a inch we would be kissing and it was very tempting but i held onto my sanity and composure.

"Maybe we should go and check on the rest on the team" He whispered and i nodded slightly as he stood and held out him hand which i took and stood as we walked over to the door that's we heard ayako scream and when we stepped out and saw the pandemonium everyone was on the ground not able to get up some of them had cuts others had bruises monk had both. As i walked towards them i saw kyon standing with this aura of pure rage and evil. It made a chill go down my spine. Then Lin saw me and yelled "Naru get taniyama out of here now he's after her, it's not Mr. Igota's brother anymore he's turned into a demon get out we'll hold him off" Lin and the rest of them started to stand up.

"Are you sure?" Naru asked 'He's actually going to leave them? No i won't leave even if this guy wants me i don't care' I thought

"Yes, get her out of this house and get to town away from here hide he isn't held down to this house" Lin yelled as he dodged a wind sickle

"Mai come on" he grabbed my hand which i jerked out of his hand and refused and come

"I will not desert my friends i don't care about the circumstances" I replied defiantly

"Even if you die?" Naru asked angrily "Yes even if i die" i replied walking towards the commotion when Naru grabbed me around the waist, picked me up bridal style, and said "None of us are willing to take that chance even if you are" Naru then started walking away from the fight. I struggled but he didn't put me down till we got outside and he threw me in the car and ran to the other side and started to drive away.

"Naru! How could you leave them stop this car now!" I screamed as i hit his shoulder which he ignored.

"I did what i was told" Naru's replied with slight venom in his voice

"If you don't stop this car no then i will jump out" I replied angrily hand on the handle ready for his answer.

"You do realize that we are going 40 mph and that if you do that you will probably die"

"I don't care i will get back into that house or i will die trying" I glared at him

He sighed "Fine but let me go inside first and don't leave my side do you understand?"

"Thank you, Naru!" I exclaimed hugging his waist as he turned the car around and headed back to the hotel

* * *

><p>"Hello is any-m-mph!" naru covered my mouth and glare at me with a look that said 'shut up or do you want to die?' I then pulled his hand away as we walked down the corridor towards the hallway where we saw all of the team on the ground unconscious and the doors splintered and the windows broken. I ran to ayako and checked the pulse "Thank god naru come help me check everyones pulse" I said as i crawled over to John and Naru went to Lin once we checked that everyone's pulses were regular we tried to wake everyone up but the only one that we could wake up was Lin and he looked kinda pissed because Naru and I was back but was too exhausted to do anything about it.<p>

"Lin where did Mr. Igota go?" Naru asked while he helped lin sit up

"He knocked us down and before he left he told us that we could leave cause he just wanted his Haruhi back then left" Lin replied while looking at the rest of the team on the ground.

"He probably went towards town to try and find Mai and me" Naru replied

"I do look like her though so i guess it makes sense" I replied and continued when i saw they're questioning looks "I had a dream about the case the night before we got it but it didn't show me much so i didn't say anything"

"You should have told me that you looked like her then i wouldn't have taken the case"

"Why not?"

"Because then we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with"

"Haruhi there you are i've been looking for you now i've finally caught up to you" We all turned to looked to see standing not more than 5 feet from us...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliff hanger yeah! sorry that i don't write very long chapters...but on a lighter note mai isn't crying and naru isn't mad at me anymore!<strong>

**Mai: well you did apologize to us**

**Naru: i still think that you were terrible to mai**

**Me x Mai: Aww Naru cares!**

**Naru: no i don't i just...don't like it when mai cries**

**Me: *Smirks evilly and pushes mai onto naru making both of them fall onto the floor* Now i must end this before this gets M rated READ AND REVIEW! Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey people!**

**Naru: Why do you always say 'hey people'?**

**Me: Because i like being social**

**Naru: That's stupid **

**Me: Don't insult me cause i could always kill you...**

**Naru: Do your worst**

**Me: you didn't let me finish i was going to say or mai**

**Mai: I didn't do anything!**

**Me: *Shrugs***

**Naru: Despicable**

**Mai: Kat doesn't own ghost hunt or us...thank god**

**Me: What was that mai?**

**Mai: Nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

"Haruhi there you are i've been looking for you now i've finally caught up to you" We all turned to looked to see standing not more than 5 feet from us...

I backed away towards naru and lin till i was backed up to naru who grabbed my shoulders and pushed me behind him. "Naru we've tried everything but it failed we need to just get out of here" Lin whispered

"But didn't you say that it can follow us?" I asked

"I don't know what else to do"

"We're not running away from this problem we are stopping him" Naru stated and when i looked up at him he stood and started to walk towards Mr. Igota

"Naru don't!" Lin yelled 'don't do what...oh my god he's going to use his PK' suddenly light surrounded him as he pointed a hand at Mr. Igota then out of the corner of my eye i saw a large shard of glass from the broken windows start to quiver then i looked up and saw Igota's hand pointing in the direction of the shard my eyes widened in realization 'Mr. Igota is going to try to stab naru to stop him from sending him away' I stood up and ran towards naru but time seemed to slow down as i ran i tried to run faster but i couldn't i could hear lin yelling my name but i couldn't focus on what he was saying 'No, naru can't die he's an important person to all of us i can't let him die just because this monster wants me, he has to live to help others, save others from ghosts, and save the ghosts themselves' I finally reached him somehow, without either of them noticing me and as i reached him he let go of the pent up energy and in one last futile attempt at revenge Igota threw the shard but i pushed onto the ground then noticed a sharp pain in my back all the way my diaphragm and when i looked down the shard had gone through my body all the way to the other side "I guess i was so worried about you i forgot about my own well being silly huh naru?" I then crashed o the the ground

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV<strong>

I shot out my PK then felt someone push me and after i hit the ground and looked up i saw something that made me want to be sick i saw a clear glass shard turned red with blood mai's blood poking through mai's body she then smiled and said "I guess i was so worried about you i forgot about my own well being silly huh naru?" how can she smile at a time like this she then collapsed and i crawled over to her and picked her up and sat her on my lap i looked to lin then realized that everyone was awake now and staring at mai's body then Ayako slowly crawled over to us and snapped the ends of the glass that were poking out then took the bottom of mai's dress and tore it, then wrapped it around mai's torso. "We need to get Mai's to the hospital NOW! naru you can move faster then the rest us so you need to take her we will get there as soon as we can" Ayako ordered i then stood still holding mai hen ran to the car and sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END...<strong>

**Just kidding you guys would kill me now wouldn't you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

'Where am I? Did i die? Did naru? Oh my god naru! Is he ok...Where's that beeping coming from? It's really annoying' I then threw my hands over my ears 'It's so loud!'

"Mai" I turned around and saw naru well dream naru "Is this a dream?"

"Yes, now wake up please"

"Why?"

"Please go mai" he then disappeared and i saw a light above me get larger and larger till it was everywhere i opened my eyes and saw that i was in a hospital room "Took you long enough" I turned my head quickly then instantly regretted it because pain shot threw my body

"Ow" I moaned 'damn that hurt'

"You shouldn't move so fast" He then stood and started to walk towards then edge of the bed

"W-where are you going?" I asked franticly

"Just getting a drink" he said pointing to a tea set at the end of the bed 'Tea addict i swear he's and over dose victim waiting to happen' naru then smirked and walked back to me and leaned down to my face and said "What are you going to miss me?"

"Of course not i just don't want to be alone" I replied staring into his eyes 'How can such beautiful eyes be on a jerk like him'

"Scared of something?" he asked still smirking 'Only you right now' i thought

"Ha you're funny i'm not scared of anything"

"Oh really?" he leaned down even further and kissed me then he came back up and smirked "Not even me?" I just stared at him then he said "Come in everyone Mai's awake" 'Damn him he goes and does that then he invites everyone so that i can't talk to him in private, damn, damn, damn!' then everyone rushed in and naru just sat there smirking as i tried to catch up with the situation then after visiting hours were over the only one left was naru finally i can talk to him "You're really annoying ya' know?"

"Oh really am i?" he smirked as he poured himself some tea

"Yes" I replied plainly

His smirked dropped and was replaced with a frown but his eyes still looked happy weird "So you didn't want me to kiss you?" my mouth dropped 'did he just? what the? did he?'

"N-no, I m-mean, I-I, damn"

Naru then started to laugh and when i looked up he smirked..again "Gotcha' Mai"

"Huh?" then i realized he tricked me into getting flustered "Y-you stupid tea-aholic!"

"Great comeback i think your getting better at it, or is it my imagination?"

"I hate you" I ground out

"Love you too" He then walked out of the room

"Naru i'm not done with you yet come back!" his head popped through the door with a fake smile and said "Yes, Mai?" he said innocently

'Ok time to say it' I mumbled below my breath "I love you" he then stepped back into the room

"What was that? i couldn't hear you" naru replied

I said it a bit louder this time "Still can't hear you" naru smirked

"I said i love you dammit!" i then covered my mouth realizing how loud i said it he then smirked and said "Good" he then walked back out of the room 'damn i can't stand him oh well i guess i can put up with it for now' I smiled to myself then went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *Sniff Sniff* I *sniff* can't b-believe it's over<strong>

**Mai: It'll be ok you can always write a new one**

**Naru: Oh please don't**

**Mai's: *Glares* Hey shut up she writes great stories!**

**Naru: If you say so i thought it was stupid**

**Me: *curled up in a corner* Maybe naru is right i suck**

**Mai: Naru! Look what you did! *Smack with book* **

**Naru: Ow!**

**Mai: Please review if you thought this story was any good at all and if not review anyway and tell kat what's wrong and she will try harder next time**

**Me: If there is a next time**

**Naru: If i apologize will you quit sulking**

**Me: *Shakes head***

**Naru: I-I'm s-sorry *Passes out***

**Mai: Naru! He passed out from apologizing?**

**Me: Who knew? Oh well bye-bye!**

**To my reviewers thanks to all of you!**


End file.
